


[Working Title] A Little More Experimentation with Poison Cooking

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as Aphrodisiac AU [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV Irie Shouichi, References to Characters reading Omegaverse fic, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Bianchi gives Shoichi some of the poison cooking to test on Byakuran.





	[Working Title] A Little More Experimentation with Poison Cooking

"Shoichi, sweetheart. Would you mind testing something on Byakuran for me? I need to know if it has any side effects on Skies. Beyond the ones I'm looking for, I mean." He probably should have asked Bianchi about the side effects, with hindsight. But Byakuran had been making a pest of himself, and feeding him 'poison' cooking that made him want to be fucked seemed like a good idea.

It would certainly save his own ass from another round of the man deciding that he should work whilst impaled on his Sky's cock. That made concentrating _challenging_.

"Can you make it 'look' like marshmallows?" The poison specialist grinned and handed him a box of the most exquisite looking marshmallows he'd ever seen. He was almost tempted to try one.

"Just don't let him eat more than two unless you have an assistant on speed dial. Reborn had to have help to deal with Nana." An hour later ...

"Working _again_ , Sho-chan? All work and no play makes life very dull." His Sky was right on schedule, as horny as ever, judging by the cock that was being pressed suggestively to his back.

"Give me five minutes to finish this experiment, Byakuran, please? There's marshmallows in it for you." He held up the box, which was quickly snatched from him and he grinned to himself. It really would only take him five minutes to finish what he was doing, and that would be plenty from what Bianchi had said.

When he walked into his bedroom, the experiment done, it was to the very pleasant sight of his Sky naked and fingering himself, and he made a mental note to thank Bianchi. Though where his Sky had found the lube his ass was already dripping with was a puzzle, given that he had the only bottle in his house in his hand. But not a puzzle he was in any hurry to solve. Not with said ass in the air, and definitely ready to be taken.

When one added in that his Sky was _begging_ for it, what was a man suppose to do other than oblige. He was entirely happy to do so; stripping and climbing onto the bed and driving his cock into the marshmallow addict with one _hard_ thrust. Given that it made the man beneath him shiver and moan, he definitely needed to thank Bianchi - and warn her that it seemed to have turned Byakuran into a needy Omega - he wondered briefly if that had been the desired effect, and she'd been reading the same fan fiction, before deciding he was just going to enjoy himself and quit worrying about why Byakuran was quite so insatiable and incoherent.

And boy was he being insatiable. Bianchi had been right about the consequence of letting him eat more than two; the box was empty and they'd moved from him fucking Byakuran to being flat on his back, the Sky riding him desperately, begging for yet another orgasm and keeping him erect with his barely under control lightning Flames.

Fortunately his phone was voice activated, so he could get it dial Spanner and beg the other geek to come and help him with a slightly out-of-control 'experiment'. It didn't take the blond Brit very long to arrive; nor to realise exactly what the problem was. Especially when Byakuran had made grabby hands at him when he'd stuck his head around the bedroom door. Not that Spanner seemed to mind having been called in as reinforcements to deal with the marshmallow fiend.

"Byak-kun, honey. Need you to let the Lightning who is _sober_ manage the sexy Flame trick." There's grumbling from his Sky, but the cock pressed to the man's back seems to do the trick in persuading him to stop forcing him erect. Not that he deflates without the assistance; not with a warm, tight, slick ass wrapped around his cock, but he'd happily let Spanner take a crack at their Sky while he retrieved the toys - and fucking machine - he wanted to test on the horny bastard.

By the time he had it set up, Spanner was ready to take a break - coaxing Byakuran into position for the machine was remarkably easy, and he slipped it's remote into the man's hand while he and Spanner guzzled electrolytes and he explained why they had a desperate Sky to wear out.

And Byakuran was doing a fine job of that - he had the fucking machine turned up so high Shoichi was almost worried about the man's ass. He was still begging them for theirs too - "What did you give him, Shoichi, and did you save any for later? He's pretty like this." He drank another mouthful of the electrolytes.

"Something that Bianchi wanted tested; she did say it'd make him horny, but," he waved his hand encompassing the machine fucking Byakuran's ass almost so fast the eye couldn't follow it, "I wasn't expecting _this_ horny. He's slick and stretchy though, and we had discussed wanting to try stuffing him so full he _couldn't_ get himself into trouble after we got those memories -" Spanner just grinned.

It took a fresh bag of marshmallows to tempt Byakuran away from the machine. They really were the white-haired Sky's biggest weakness; and once he'd moved the machine out of the way and Byakuran was nuzzling at Spanner's hand for another marshmallow, he decided he needed to check just out stretchy he _was_ before they tried to stick two cocks in the man. He found his fingers sliding in very, very easily - and then it was incredibly easy just to _fist_ him. It got a pleased whimper from his Sky.

"Mhmm. He's hot and wet and tight around my arm, and" he twisted his wrist, finding something odd, "I think Bianchi's going to make an _absolute_ fortune from those chocolates. You might want to come feel this -" He brushed his fingers across the thing he'd just found, testing Byakuran's response to it being probed.

"I'm a little busy -" Byakuran had moved on from the marshmallows to sucking desperately at Spanner's cock, "- what have you found?"

"If this was a fic, not real life, I'd _think_ he'd turned into a full Omega. It feels like a _cervix_. Spanner." A grin split the mechanic's face.

"Well, if that's the case, we might as well follow their guidance; it'd at least be entertaining." Byakuran clamps down around his arm, another orgasm ripping through him; the Sky had no more cum in his balls, but he was still cumming, still shaking through it.

"Mhmm. Neither of us have a knot though; but two cocks _should_ work. And he's definitely stretched enough for two." He has to help Spanner drag Byakuran off his cock. The Sky is completely obsessed with them; if he hadn't had the fucking machine, they might have had to call in more help.

He's flat on his back, and Spanner guides Byakuran back down onto his cock; he still feels absolutely exquisite and almost painfully tight despite the fact he'd just fisted him, and then he has Byakuran in his arms, and is kissing him. His Sky is a _very_ good kisser, and he almost hopes this is a permanent change.

The change in position lets Spanner just _push_ his cock in alongside his, and they should have done this to their Sky _years_ ago. He wails and shakes and demands that they move; he's an absolute delight like this. Tight and slick and gripping at them both, and nuzzling into his neck, needy and demanding. Spanner is the one who does most of the fucking; he's got more ability to move, and it doesn't actually take them very long to drag another orgasm from the marshmallow addict.

And another, and then Byakuran's limp, bordering on unconscious between the two of them, his body sliding into a continuous orgasm that sucks their own from them both. He's so _tight_ that they can't actually withdraw from him, and he and Spanner end up on their sides with him between them and they keep absently fucking his limp form with tiny movements of their hips, unable to stop themselves.

(Even when they both fall asleep, their bodies keep up the slight movements; it's not until several hours later that Byakuran's body _actually_ releases them, and they slip free, the only thing that does; there's a surprising absence of fluids dripping from their Sky when they all wake up again. Not that it stops the two of them from taking him _again_.)


End file.
